


Entertaining Strangers - Dean/Cas Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: There are angels all over the country. Dean has seen them on street corners, met them in bars, taken them to bed. He never expected to wind up with one sleeping on his couch, but he supposes stranger things have happened.





	Entertaining Strangers - Dean/Cas Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [domesticadventures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticadventures/gifts).



> Artwork created for the story [, Entertaining Strangers,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474624) written by DomesticAdventures. Check it out!

  


  



End file.
